The Unthinkables (Superflex)
The Unthinkables are characters from the Superflex series. They are Superflex's nemesises. Their actions embody improper social behaviours. Their good counterparts are called the Thinkables Members *Glassman: This Unthinkable is the Unthinkables's most prominent member. He takes his design from a glass shard. His ability is to cause huge reactions. Basically, people have no chance to process the situation in their brain when Glassman strikes, causing them to overreact. Thinkable counterpart: Cool Q. Cumber. *Grumpy Grumpaniny: This Unthinkable resembles a fat man with pinkish-red skin. He wears a blue hat with the G from his name, a blue button-up shirt, and golden pants. His ability is inducing grumpiness on people, similarly to Grumpy Cat. Thinkable counterpart: Sunny Sun. *Rock Brain: This Unthinkable resembles a rock. He takes his shape from a brain. His victims get stuck on their ideas. Thinkable counterpart: Rex Flexinator *Mean Jean: This Unthinkable is the sole female. Her ability is to induce bossiness. She appears as a person of the same species that Superflex himself is. She has yellow hair, blue jean pants, sneakers, and a shirt whose front reads "Mean Jean". Thinkable counterpart: Nice Brice **Mean Gene: Mean Jean receives a genderswapped counterpart. This unthinkable has a green shirt that reads "Do it my way, and now!", the same blue jean pants that his female counterpart has, green sneakers, and brown, short hair. Thinkable counterpart: Nice Bryce *Un-Wonderer: This unthinkable inhibits socially wondering about the other persons. He takes his design from a cancel symbol. The middle of his body is decked out with a yellow question mark, whose centre his eyes rest on. His mouth is the gap between the dot and the question mark's body. A single white speech bubble extends form his side, representing his left ear. Thinkable counterpart: Social-Lee Wonder *Single-sided Sid: This unthinkable is super flat. He gets people to talk about themselves, which is how he got his name, which is alternatively One-Sided Sid. His appearance is a flat person that has a green shirt whose front reads "ME", blue jean pants, and brown shoes/socks. Thinkable counterpart: Other Side Sally *Brain Eater: This unthinkable resembles a cephalopod. He holds gaming items in his tentacles. His colour is blue. Thinkable counterpart: Focus Tron *The Destroyer of Fun: This unthinkable takes his design from basketball. He causes discord in his victims. Such people might betray their friends to get the prize. Thinkable counterpart: The Initiator Of Fun *The Body Snatcher: This unthinkable drags victims away from the group. He is never seen without his suit. It bears his name below the slot his eyes can see out of. His arms have large, powerful vents that end in yellow nozzles. His shoes are red. Thinkable counterpart: Stick-Withem *The Energy Hare Y: This unthinkable takes her design from bunny rabbits. She gives victims too much energy. She wears a pink cape and has feet with springs. Thinkable counterpart: Meditation Mat *Wasfunnyonce: This Unthinkable is a clown. He causes his victims to use humour at the wrong time, at the wrong place, or with the wrong person(s). Thinkable counterpart: Humor-Us *Topic Twistermeister: This unthinkable resembles a giant tornado. He throws his victims off topic. Thinkable counterpart: The Tracker *Space Invader: This unthinkable has green skin, a grey space suit, stalked eyes, a jet pack, and a rather short torso, but he is humanoid otherwise. He brings his victims into neighbors's space. Thinkable counterpart: Space Respecter *Worry Wall: This unthinkable resembles a brick wall. He induces uncertainty in his victims. Thinkable counterpart: Posi-Tina Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil